


Solidarity

by Fearmongering



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Politics, Power Imbalance, Shinra Company, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmongering/pseuds/Fearmongering
Summary: This is not a fair fight in any shape or form, something they all know but none are willing to say.The SOLDIER Program is vastly superior in many ways, and Hojo has no problems lording that over them.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> In Crisis Core there are a series of missions where you retrieve children who have run away from ShinRa's orphanage, and the further you get into them the more the text reveals how it's a feeder program into ShinRa's Military with hints of abuse. I think it's totally plausible that Cissnei came from one of these programs, and that there might be a little solidarity between her and Sephiroth in the few times they may have met because of it, which is why I picked them over anyone else.

Sephiroth is twenty and Cissnei is fourteen; Veld is infallible and Hojo ever smug. This is not a fair fight in any shape or form, something they all know but none are willing to say. The first because he knows it will do no good, the second for the sake of her pride, the third because when orders come down from the top, he has no choice, and the fourth because he simply has nothing to say about such. The girl raises her shuriken defensively, and Mako green eyes watch her to follow intent.

It was her that makes the first move, after long moments of standing there with nothing done. A lunge forward, and she is quick about it, arched and aim to strike in a deadly manner, materia equipped and suited best for her defensive needs. The long blade of Masamune sings as she’s blocked and deflected, again and again without being able to penetrate the one and only First Class SOLDIER’s defenses. He does not want to fight her, there was little to prove in this between them at all. Rather, a chance for Hojo to gloat what they had already started to know.

_You Turks are not as irreplaceable as you once thought before._

There are others older than her that could of gone though these steps, but she is the only other one raised in ShinRa so, as Hojo had mockingly pointed out. He is the one who sneers when she drops to knee when the young Turk is pushed back again, panting hard and eyes blazing.

“She can’t do a thing against him.” He tells Veld, an obvious statement that would make the man roll his eyes if he were any less stoic. The Turk steps forward to call it off, and Sephiroth relaxes his guard just a fraction at it.

“Not yet!”

Not once giving up even though she can’t do a thing to him, out of breath even to it. “I’m not… Done yet. Don’t call this off."

One more push- She charges in with reckless regard to the blade, catching it between the prongs of her shuriken when Sephiroth counters and driving both weapons to the ground, Masamune trapped between them. It is as far as she gets, the other retaliating quickly with the strength he had kept back for her sake, and the girl is knocked into the far wall a moment later, stunned briefly but standing after shaking it out. For a brief moment she locks eyes with the SOLDIER across the room, and though the rest of his face is impassive a brief hint of an apology flits by as he tilts his chin down to look at her, to which she raises her own in a reply.

Nothing again, but the point still stands, made that very day against someone much stronger than her.

“If it’s one thing you’ve taught your dogs, Veld-” Hojo sniffs, turning away with his clipboard and jolting something down as he leaves, putting an end to the session. “It is that they do not know when they are beaten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr in 2013 so you may have seen it before!


End file.
